Helena Douglas
Helena is a character that debuted in Dead or Alive 2, she is a French opera singer and the daughter of Fame Douglas, the head of the Dead or Alive Tournament Executive Committee (DOATEC), and Maria. Helena enters the tournament to find the assassin who killed her mother however she also, through being manipulated by Donovan, ends up inheriting control of DOATEC after her father’s death. History Dead or Alive 2 Helena is the illegitimate daughter of Fame Douglas and his mistress Maria, a world class soprano opera singer. Seemingly distant from her father and his work, when he was murdered, Helena was hardly affected. Helena followed in her mother's footsteps, becoming a famous opera singer in her own right. While performing at the Great Opera House, she was targeted by an unknown assassin using a sniper rifle. Maria, who was present with her, spotted the rifle at the last second and dove in front of her daughter. Maria was killed instantly. The assassin fled, leaving Helena alone and covered in her mother's blood. Helena set out for vengeance. While searching for the culprit, she discovered that the murders of her parents, and attempt on her own life are somehow related to the Dead or Alive World Combat Championship. Helena entered the tournament to discover the truth. Although never explained in the series, Helena appears to have learned or known information pertaining to DOATEC, most notably the ill-fated 'Project Epsilon' when she encountered Hayate suffering from amnesia. She confuses the amnesiac Hayate (or Ein) about the Epsilon project. She defeats him. She then faces Gen Fu. Gen Fu wondered why Helena joined the tournament, but Helena wouldn't answer and decided to fight him instead. During the tournament, she also encounters Ayane. In this encounter, she accuses Ayane of being her mother's murderer. Ayane neither confirms nor denies having killed Helena's mother and teases her, after which a fight breaks out between the two. Helena lost to Ayane and was knocked out of the tournament. Helena was not brought down by the defeat and still wanted to avenge her mothers death. Dead or Alive 3 After the 2nd tournament, Helena was captured by Donovan and imprisoned. Although Helena, the reluctant heiress, states that she doesn't have any connection with DOATEC, Donovan tells her that the only way to obtain her freedom and know the truth behind DOATEC is to win the third tournament. In the meantime, Donovan assigns Christie to keep an eye on Helena by acting as a servant to her and, should the need arise, kill her if she discovers too much. She tells her to keep winning the tournament if she were wanting freedom. As the tournament goes, Helena soon confronts Christie where she admits that she is an assassin sent to kill her. Helena defeated her and was able to be set free. Her ending reveals that Helena is far away, just having a little vacation where she smiles, happy that she's free. Dead or Alive Xtreme Beach Volleyball Just like the other girls, Helena came to Zack Island upon hearing from Zack that the 4th tournament would be held there, and becomes trapped on the island for 2 weeks. Dead or Alive 4 In Dead or Alive 4, Helena, as the daughter of former chairman Fame Douglas, takes control of DOATEC. But she still did compete and won the fourth tournament but she gave up the title to Zack. She invites the assassin Bayman to the DOATEC Tritower in order to hire him to take out Donovan, but he declines. That night the Tritower comes under attack by the Mugen Tenshin ninja clan. Helena comes across Lisa, who admits she tricked the ninja into attacking to stop Donovan. Helena finally finds out that Christie killed her mother and confronts her. The end result to their fight is left unknown, except that they both survive. In her CG Ending, Helena decides to go down together with DOATEC and subsequently sets the Tritower complex on self-destruct. Plagued by flashbacks of her deceased mother, she moves up to the helipad between the three towers that make up the complex. Meanwhile Ayane, Hayate, and Ryu Hayabusa are using ninpo powers to destroy the towers and the DOATEC security forces, while Kasumi battles her clone, ALPHA-152. Helena, willingly giving up her life, was about to be consumed by the flames of the burning buildings, when Zack suddenly saves her, flying in with a chopper. Dead or Alive Xtreme 2 Helena is a rising star in the opera world. Remembering the debt that Zack had saved her life previously, Helena goes to New Zack Island hoping that she and Zack can form an agreement to rebuild DOATEC after it was destroyed by the ninjas. Personality Helena is, outwardly, haughty and unconcerned with other people. Above all else, she is obsessed with revenge against her mother's killer. She is very patient with her search, yet totally unrelenting. Willing to go through any means to achieve this end. However this quest seems to drive her to an emotional brink. However Helena is not intentionally cruel and has the ability to be kind. These are shown by her friendships with Kasumi, Lei Fang and Gen Fu. She also seems to forgive Christie after it is discovered that she was her mother’s killer, telling her to flee the building. Helena is also shown to be the most graceful and aristocratic character in the game, shown by her fighting. Relationships Christie Christie was the assassin responsible for the death of Maria, Helena’s mother. In Dead or Alive 3, Christie was hired by Victor Donovan to assassinate Helena by acting as her servant. However the plan failed and Helena had her freedom. Christie later revealed to Helena that she was the true assassin. Although Christie was the assassin who killed Helena's mother, Helena seems to have a strong bond with Christie. Gen Fu They were partners in DOA 2 and worked together during their story mode. Gen Fu asked Helena why she joined Dead or Alive 2 and instead of replying to the question, Helena said it was none of his business. However, Helena seems to like Gen Fu; even offering to pay for his granddaughters operation. Kokoro The daughter of Fame Douglas and Miyako, Kokoro is Helena’s biological sister. Miyako had left for Japan and raised Kokoro there, whereas Helena was raised in France, as such Kokoro doesn't know about Helena but Helena seems to recognize Kokoro when they finally meet during the fourth DOA tournament. Preferences Gameplay DOA Helena's fighting style, Pi Qua Quan, is flowing and smooth (not sharp and solid like Karate); many of her attacks are graceful and move in a windmill-like formation. This is accompanied by the sheer speed of her attacks thus advantageous, and allocates dominance in a match when facing slower opponents, such as Bayman, Leon, Tina, La Mariposa, and Bass. Her key stance is her Bokuho stance, from which she can execute a number of moves, and her mix-up game, execution time-frame, and air juggles are excellent due to her combo variety. Her varying attack ranges make up for her lack of brute power; it can often prove difficult to counter against her at times because of this aspect. However, she must be used in a combo-based fashion to execute sufficient damage, as her launchers and single strikes lack a high damage ratio. While her throws lack strength, they are some of the most quickly executed in the game, and can even be performed while in the aforementioned Bokuho stance. DOAX Musical Themes The below themes are played during matches against Helena: *Blazed Up Melophene - Dead or Alive 2 *Blood Tie - Dead or Alive 3 *Solitary Desperation - Dead or Alive 4 Other Appearances DOA: Dead or Alive Helena (played by Sarah Carter) makes her appearance in the movie DOA: Dead or Alive. However her personality and overall character seems to be a mix with that of Hitomi as she is now a happy, bubbly twenty one year old with Helena’s character history but with Hitomi’s personality traits. Throughout the movie she is treated as a necessary annoyance by Donovan, who has gained control of DOATEC after the ‘death’ of Fame Douglas, and is generally regarded as a rookie by the other fighters. Despite this she manages to hold her own against some of the more experienced fighters, forcing even Donovan to admit that he may have underestimated her. Trivia *Pi Qua Quan is the sister art of Ba Ji Quan, which is Kokoro's fighting style. *Helena seems to know that Kokoro's mother Miyako was one of Fame Douglas' mistresses. This could be explained by the fact that she took over DOATEC, which may have given her access to secret files. *Helena appears at the end of the fan-made CG movie Dead Fantasy III. After the fight with Hitomi and Tifa, a scene is shown where Helena walks into a lab filled with tanks containing Kasumi Alpha. She releases the Kasumi clones, which appear in the follow episode Dead Fantasy IV. *Helena's favorite color is Pearl White. *Helena's favorite food is Mlanc Manger, which is a French dessert. *Helena loves dolphins. *Helena's swimsuits in DOAX2 are named after alcoholic drinks. Gallery Endings -QF2KvHkYas 5HoUYtpuvtc Category:Characters